Lightning the Hedgehog
Lightning the Hedgehog is the former Fastest Thing Alive and the possible ancestor of Sonic. Born over 5,000 years ago, he used to be a part of a powerful, electricity-based tribe called the Electrons, led by the villainous Thunder. He was Thunder's apprentice for much of his life and turned on him when Thunder planned to destroy the world. He is currently on a wild adventure with new best friend Claws the Lion. He is easily classified by people who know him as a caring, understandable, and fun person. He is a great friend to most people who meet him, and will happily make more friends if he had to. He doesn't give into evil very easily and will keep fighting 'till the end, but if a friend's life is at stake, he will give into any evil without a second thought. This is one of his three greatest weaknesses. The other two are that 1.) he has a really short temper, and 2.) he barely even knows his own strength, causing him to hurt innocent people unintentionally. Abilities ﻿Lightning possesses powerful electrical attacks, most of which he learned from his master, Thunder. He haspowerful combat skills, mostly in his kicks, but also has the ability to do a Spin Dash. He can produce powerful Lightning Bolts from the palms of his hands, and can even increase the power of his standard attacks by surrounding them with electricity. His most powerful is his Electric Spin Dash, in which he surrounds himself with electricity and does a Spin Dash at the same time, inflicting double the damage. He also can dissolve into a bunch of static electricity, becoming almost invilsible to the naked eye. He can also imput a bunch of electricity into someone, making them immovable, and even take it back. He can also absorb electricity from any electric source, making him become more powerful. He can use his Lightning Bolt and point it downwards, giving him the ability to fly. Super Lightning ﻿﻿ Lightning first achieved this form when he battled Thunder over 5,000 years ago in a battle where the entire planet was at stake. He first had to collect the Chaos Emeralds in less than 4 days in order to stand a chance in defeating him. He proved to much for Thunder to defeat, and was at first thought to be the reason that Lightning was trapped in the Ancient Electron Staff instead of Thunder. In this form, Lightning's power and speed are extremely increased, and has the ability to fly and use Chaos Control. Rainbow Lightning ﻿﻿Something that I made up a few years ago, there are another form of seven emeralds called the Discard Emeralds, a very powerful source of energy that can reveal future events to people who most desire it. They also represent the planet's different elements. When Lightning uses these, he transforms into Rainbow Lightning, a form that resembles the Hyper forms, but isn't as powerful, but close to it. In this form, Lightning gains increased speed and power that exceeds his Super form, and the ability of flight. He also gets to control different elements of the planet (EX: water, fire, light, wind, earth, etc.) and can use them to their highest level. This is Lightning's most powerful form. Chaotic Explosion ﻿Chaotic Explosion is Lightning's most powerful move, only used when he's more mad then he's ever been. His anger is unleashed in a huge blast of powerful electricity surrounding him, defeating, or even killing, everyone around him. This move has been only used once so far. Relationships Friends/Allies *Claws the Lion (best friend) *Maim the Hedgehog *Flame the Bear *Teck the ??? *Dext the Wolf Enemies *Thunder the Echidna (Main enemy) Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Heroes